User blog:SamdiTheNotSoGreat/Thread Idea - The Embers
THE ' ' EMBERS |-| Introduction = June 19th, 2403. One an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, there is something menacing beneath its surface. The city on this island was destroyed by a chemically-induced volcano eruption. Who caused this eruption? The United States government. The government was trying to cover up something. Within the island, a laboratory lay. Scientists working for the government were mutating a new form of schizophrenia. This causes an affected being to have normal bouts of schizophrenia, but as the disease continues to manifest in further in said being, it causes their brain to go deeper into insanity to a point where it cannot be treated with medical help. They see people that do not exist, scream, attack unaffected people any chance they have. They live in sewers and remote places as colonies. They lose all known peace-of-mind and humanity. Some people, in the worst cases, become cannibalistic. The survivors of the eruption on the island banded together. As a group, they tried to figure out how to escape the island, for the government had taken away all resources of escape from the island. They discovered the experiments "in the embers" while searching for any supplies to get themselves off the island. They decided that once they get to the mainland, they would go after the government and end what was happening. They find a subway tunnel that extended from the island to San Francisco, California, AKA where the institution for the company making the Petal was at. But when they reach home, they discovered to their dismay that the disease had become out of control. They learn from some safe, surviving people from the disease whst happened. The government intended to put the mutated disease in terrorist counties' water supplies, but they accidentally got some in their own water supplies after infecting their opponents' waters. The disease, called Petal, can be cured by a herbal remedy, which not only are the herbs used for it rare, but is almost impossible to cure a nearly world-wide outbreak. Can the group, who started to call themselves "The Embers," save the world? |-| Characters = Willow Morninston | 21 | Female | SamdiTheNotSoGreat Atticus Nettles | 18 | Female | Namjoontrash Oscar Febcott | 21 | Male | Usakii Zarra | 19 | Female | EmoRaccoon Morrigan Kallio | 27 | Female | Ham & Cheese Omen Renji Korona | 19 | Male | XMysticWolvesx Vera Clark | 20 | Female | Orcak Hunter | 18 | Female | Lyøn Nathan Coburn | 22 | Male | SamdiTheNotSoGreat Jamie | 14 | Female | Snicklefritzer |-| Locations = The Island. The Island is the place where the government, along wit Serene Co., are working to mutate a new form of schizophrenia in a laboratory underground. This is where the few hundred survivors of the eruption struggle. The survivors may be onna business trip on the island, vacation, or live there, but they all have the same thing in common: they need to escape the Island, or die in the terrible wasteland that it has become. The Island was once a beautiful, tranquil tropical island in the Pacific Ocean. Once upon a time, it was a part of California. It broke off due to a high-level earthquake in 2034 and drifted further into the Pacific Ocean, about 600 miles off the coast of California. After the eruption, it becomes a wasteland of ash, fires, and deficient resources, ehich forces any survivors to leave the island or die there. Serene Co. Laboratory Facility. The laboratory, belonging to Serene Co., is where scientists from both Serene and the government are working together to create a virus, a disease, to infect the people of opponent countries. They chose a more remote place to do their experimenting than at the capitol or Serene's main headquarters. This is also the place that the survivors discover Serene's and the U.S government's doings. They stumble across this facility while searching for any remaining resources in the forest, where it lies. Abandoned Subway Tunnel. The subway extends from the Island to the coast of San Francisco. This is the route that the survivors take to get to the mainland of the United States. Inside is a dysfunctioning subway train. However, on the train lives a man who is willing to let the survivors ride; but there is only a limited capacity. San Francisco, California. This large city on the wester edge of California is the place where Serene's headquarters are. When the survivors reach this place, they find it to be desolate and ruined. The buildings are falling apart, crime is everywhere, and most of it is evacuated. They travel through the city until they reach the Serene Co. Headquarters. Serene Co. Headquarters. A rather seemingly kind and professional building that is now being heavily guarded because of the state of San Francisco and the valuable experiments that are being taken into place inside. The group get inside and confront Serene Co.'s chancellor, Chancellor Allenn Cloud. |-| Form = Note: Make your form '''in a blog post,' and do not reply with it on the thread.'' Name: Age: Gender: Personality: Appearance: Miscellaneous: Category:Blog posts